Nerves Of Steel
by The Wet Noodle
Summary: Experiment One was not meant to live in future, from which she was fixed by science. So perhaps she'll make it in the past?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: No. I own nothing. Except our main character here. Yes indeed.

Her eyes swam, she was seeing things, slowly they were coming into focus. After the confusion came the terror. And the memory. The young filly began struggling, feeling something gripping her roughly. She locked eyes on them. Humans.

Horses in 3670 were all in captivity now. They lived in artificial enviroments and were all tame as could be. They'd discovered the cure for many things among horses then, such as the deadly gene of albinoism that killed foals before thier life barely began. Most human diseases were obliterated, besides common colds and other non-deadly illnesses. They'd gone from looking for curing all the lethal human diseases to trying to cure thier critter companions. Today, the subject was a newborn, condemned to death by a several birth defects. A tragic looking thing she'd began as. Right foreleg unable to stand support, blind in left eye, and even having an odd sized hindhoof.

Now we must remember, that in the future, things had gotton better for humans, but worse for animals. The pollution from the 21st centuary terrbiley effected them. One person experimented on equines, and some were given a terrible gene from which mutations sometimes occur. For the next millinia, scientists worked furiously to correct such, and were still failing. Despite that, they decided if they could not destroy it, they'd fix it.

So here she was, with the defects, laying on the table. However, something left different. She was more coordinated. She could move her right foreleg, and see even better. She balenced evenly when the humans stood her up. And then she felt the terror again, that had been there when all horses were barely hours old. She sudddenly burst from the humans grip, racing out of the room into an extremely bright hallway. She thumped into a wall, her hooves skidding. The young horse ran down the hall and went into a room at the end. There was an odd archway, standing tall and proud before here eyes, half of it opened and a tangle of wires sticking out. She stared at it with wide, young eyes.

Then the humans came. They stuck a primative noose around her neck and pulled her away. But the young horse couldn't help but turn and look back at it curiously.

A/N: The prologue is tragically short because it's not as importent as the following ones. Don't worry, this will get interesting. 


	2. Escape

**A/N: I bet you're all wondering what this story has to do with Spirit. Admit it, this is all a little confusing. Don't worry, we're getting there.**

_Nearly three years had passed_ since the little filly had made a run for it, away from the terrible creatures restraining her. Now she was grown, and was a very beuatiful mare. Well, almost.

Her color was a finest blue roan, with wild black mane and a blaze down his nose with a pink tip. But it wasn't this that made he a strange sight. It was her operation areas. The scientists were still devolping a skin that would match her perfectly and be able to grow with it. Indeed, this was a glorious future to be able to do that. For now, she remained with metal parts on her. A strip holding her fixed eye in place until it rewired itself completely, for that precarious job was physically imposiable for a scientist, so they simpley placed in a special liquid that would begin the connecting.

Her bum leg had been replaced by one made of a special steel that had the same ability as the new skin she'd be recieving soon, sensing her bodies growth rate and growing with her. It was a fantastic thing. The only other part was the metal extension on her hoof, which would not be covered up or removed, since it merely looked like a horse shoe and would not scare humans.

The now young mares name was Experiment One, though she'd aquired many a nickname from several places. A popular one among humans was 'The Million Dollar Horse', named after a popular television show dating a somewhat less that 2,000 years ago. Everyone always chuckled at that. Other favorites were 'Cybora', 'Lean Machiene', and 'Metallica'. All humans with some knowledge of history or slang terms got a real kick out of thinking up new calling for Experiment One.

She used to be all alone, for a month or two, being fed by a machiene to symulate a mare mother, since her real mother would likely not take her now she'd been changed so much. To her suprise, and great delight, she was later joined by an old grey stallion. He was called Project Eighteen. But he was the only Kouger in her heart.

He was nasty. He was cruel. He was like a father to her. Kouger was one of twenty exact clones from a stallion who existed an extremely long time ago. They'd resurrected him, for an experiment on saving endangered species. Each Project 1 through 20 had a subtley different personality, however. Most were all pretty docile, for they were taken from a tame riding horse to a high lady. But Kouger was the oddball. He was decided to not be released to the world, the single flaw in thier plans. So he was placed with the other hidden test subject, Experiment One. They grew close as she grew, and soon became close chums.

If it weren't for a strange day, on one paticulary boring morning, Kougar could of devolped a more harem like attitude with Experiment One, and perhaps taken it to a more romantic level. But it was never meant to be.

"This has got to be the dullest place on the whole planet" One said on a slow day.

"You're tell me, kid." Kougar agreeded in an idle voice, staring into the distance.

"I tell you, Kougar, one of these days, I'm going to get out of here and find one of those thingys you're always talking about" she ranted, determined to get this off her chest for about the twentieth time.

"A herd, kid. I tell you, it's a lot different than this place. Danger around every corner, excitement -"

"In every day" she interupted, nodding. She had heard this wistful speaking many a time. She fell into a thoughful silence, most unusual for when she got into a tirade. Kougar watched her intently.

"What's on your mind?" he asked in a soft tone.

"Hm? Oh." she said, startled out of thought. "It's just, they're going to put my skin on me finally. It's kind of scary, you know?"

Kougar nodded, though surely he'd never experienced anything like that before.

"And...I want to escape Kougar. I want to get away." She smiled, a mischievious grin.

Kougars brow heightened in suprise. "What are you suggesting, One?" he asked. He was serious, for he only called her by her 'birth' name when he got like that.

"I'm suggesting we hit the road together, just you and me. Kougar...I want to run away. When they come to get me, I'm going to haul this pretty mug as far away as possiable, in any way possiable. And I want you to come with me." She smiled.

The stallion was silent, his lips tightening in thought. Then he threw back his head and let out a whinnying laughter. He settled, a fire in his eyes, a smirk on his mouth.

"You got it! We'll get out of this dump, as soon as they open the door!"

He was refering to the glass door that was used to enter the small, humble artificial enviorment. She burst into chuckles, and he joined in again. They smiled knowingly, bobbing thier heads. Though they treated this lightly, it was all set now. The couple would make a break for it, as soon as the door opened.

* * *

_Just a few hours later,_ the scientists had prepared. One of the numerous head scientists, Dr. Dibbles, padded down the hall. He stopped outside the enviorment, smiling at the two dozey looking horses, who weren't really sleepy at all. He fumbled with some keys, stuck them in, and opened the door.

In those next few moments, it seemed like time had slowed. The glass door groaned open, and the two equines, who were thought to be docile as could be, charged towards him. The man yelped and leapt out of the way as they barreled out of the doorway, charging into the hall and turning. They went though a maze of hallways when Experiment One began to slow.

"Don't give up on me now, kid!" Kougar cried over thier pounding hooves.

"I...can't do...this" she panted. "My legs aren't in shape, even the one with built in muscle." She refered to her metal one, which had been programmed for the estimated strength she would have as a mare, although it was loose so that if they had underdone it, she'd be able to push it further.

"Go ahead! I'll catch up as soon as my breath catches me."

He still hesitated. She smiled meekly and nodded. With the further reassurence, the young but really very old stud turned and raced out of sight, turning to the right at a fork. Experiment One got to the end, but when she looked right she saw a group of humans shouting as they saw her, and running at her. She looked left and behind her for the same sight. Then the mares eyes fell on a door in front of her. It sparked a vauge memory.

She reared up, something she'd done sometimes when acting like a stallion to Kougar, boxing the air with him and dancing around. But this was business. Her legs, metal and flesh, slammed into the door, and it fell flat until her immense power. No one was in there. They'd all left in such a hurry, they'd abandoned thier work. There was the archway, still proud as ever. Only now, it was complete. A number was dialed at the top, but that didn't concerned her. The young mare saw a light in it, and she remembed Kougar talking about caves.

This might be one of them. Never know until you try, after all. Experiment One took once last look behind her as a human appeared there, and then plunged herself into the glorious light...


	3. Freak!

_Colors, all kinds_, some with names and others that this world had never seen before flashed before her eyes. She was falling, her mane whipped about in an imaginary wind. She was moving without moving at all, so surely she had to be going down...right? Finally she hit something solid, hard enough for her legs to buckle, but oddly not enough to break them. 

She rose to her feet again, blinking into the a giant ball in the sky. So this was the sun. The real sun that Kougar was always talking about. She looked around for the scientists following her. No one. She was alone, standing in a plateau with canyons rising up to the right, and long, grassy plans to the left. She looked behind her to see more droughted lands. It appeared as if her best chance was to follow the grass. She grinned to herself. Of course, she had no idea that what had actually happened.

In reality, Experiment One had discovered an unstable gate to the past - and maybe even the future. The date was set for 1967, but it was unstable. The compound had flung her even farther back in time. The exact date was undetermined, but it had to be in the late 1800's or early 1900's, give or take a few decades. The scientists would realize this once they analyzed the date of thier subjects jump, and realized the error in the data. But the might not ever find the precise time. They could search through years all over the world, and they would likely not find her. Though she didn't know this, if she had, it might of been a very comferting thought.

The long grasses flet nice under her hooves. The fresh air made the stale kind in the artificial enviorment pale in comparision. She breathed deeply, pleased with herself. She wondered if Kougar would catch up. She felt a twinge of pain in her heart that maybe he didn't escape. She shooked her head. Couldn't think like that. She had to find one of those 'herds' he always talked wistfully of.

Poor Experiment One was disappointed. For, she traveled for a week through the plains. She wondered what it was. Spring? Or Summer? Either way, she had to be almost three now. The controlled enviorment changed with four seasons, just to be sure that she'd be ready to return to a normal place with other herds. Some of the domes were permanent on Spring all year round, but other humans missed snow, and set in the other three. Either way, Kougar said there were four seasons. The air smelt sweet and fresh. Like just after a rain. It had to be Spring. It was a good time. She thought maybe she would like it here.

* * *

_The mare was thinking_ maybe she'd landing in a deserted area. She was about to give up hope. Until she saw them. There were five, all clustered together in a loch. A huge bowel that dipped, a small pond at the bottom, all of them talking calmly while grazing and drinking. As soon as she breached the hill, they all turned thier heads, ears alert, nostrils flaring eagerly at the scent of a mare. The begginging of Spring could start off well if one of them got this mare as thier own. It was a Bachlor herd that she'd stumbled upon.

They looked at her and smiled. She looked very pretty at a distance. One, a fiery chestnut, roused himself, winking at the fellows. "Be back, guys" he said in a cocky voice, trotted towards to mare while watching them exchange smirks and glances. As soon as he looked back at the mare he was right in front of her. He froze. Shock and horror registered in his face. He looked at her with eyes widening by the second.

"What in the hell are you?!" he gaped.

She pinned her ears, having a feeling that this was an insult. "I am a horse. Like you. Don't be dumb." she snorted, rolling her eyes. One didn't remember that Kougar had the same reaction. She thought herself very natural indeed.

"You're no horse" he said in horror. "You're a...freak! A terrible freak of nature!"

Her jaw dropped in shock at being addressed in such a manner. Her mind reeled. Suddenly she wanted Kougar. He would of protected her from this, he would of warned her. But he was not here. He was probly back at the lab still. Experiment Ones stomech turned in gut wrenching horror.

"I - I'm not a freak!" she exclaimed in indignation. She took a step forward, her eyes expressing a mixture of rage and emotional pain.

"Get away from me!" cried the chestnut stallion, he wheeled and bolted away, leaving the poor mare dumbstruck. He was yelling bloody murder, scrambling over his words as he told the 'fellows' about the horrible beast mare on the hill. Thier eyes widened in alarm as he talked of her terrible appearence of smooth coolness that looked like a mixture of grey from a distance. They all left immidately, apparently scared off by the mares beastly looks.

However, one hesitated. A midnight hued stud, younger and, though afraid, wanting to know more. He looked at the mare and shouted "What's your name?"

"Experiment One" she choked.

The stallion stared, squinting. He came a little closer, losing doubt in his mad companion, thinking he merely mistaked his eyes. And then he saw the metal, like mans guns and other toys. She smelt like him too.

"Evil." he whispered to himself. Then he turned and fled after his companions, leaving a numb struck Experiment One in the dust.


	4. Kid

**A/N: Thanks for the one review. Here's a new chapter.**

* * *

_Earlier..._

Kougar had been caught indeed. He'd been stupid enough to run straight into the scientists. But he didn't mind. He didn't think they would of made it anyways. He just did it to stir up a little trouble. After all, he was malicious by nature. He sighed as he was led back, placed in the artificial enviorment. Dr. Dibbles locked the door securely. He looked around. Experiment One wasn't here. She was likely going to arrive later. That mare always was a fighter. He was very fond of her.

Perhaps in a more romantic way. She was growing to be a very pretty mare. He'd actually been wanting to see her with the metal covered up by the new skin. He'd been wondering if her full beauty would be exposed. She had a very attractive personality, in his opinion. Spunky, hearty, compassionate. He thought about her head-strongness and her naiveness of the world outside this cruel building. Kougar had wanted to teach her. In face, he believed he loved the blue roan. In more than a father-daughter way.

Trouble was, she never thought of him like that. Perhaps when shes was full grown, and lonely for love, she'd begin to see Kougar in the sane way. After all, they were both man-made creatures. Well, partially at least. Kougar knew that the outside world would never accept her until her body was covered with the special skin. They would look harshly on her, because she was different.

But that wasn't the case. She'd come back and get all covered up, and maybe they'd be released into a larger enviorment with other horses, and Kougar would protect her from the nasty comments. Yes, it would be all right soon. His beloved Experiment One would return to him, and they'd live in a comferted life.

Then, she did not come back. Hours past, and he was still waiting. He was now worried. What if she'd been hurt? In truth, Kougar wasn't the tough, shelled guardian he was led to be. He deeply cared for the young mare. No return.

Scientists stopped outside his enviorment later. He listened in, holding his breath so as to hear thier voices through the thick glass.

"This is terrible, Dr. Diddles. She'd gone through the time portal!"

"Yes, I know, but the results show we don't know where she is or even when she is. This is a very unfortunate turn of events."

"Indeed. We've just lost billions of dollars in our investment."

"Worse. This mare, she could alter things in the past. Maybe she'll find a herd, and live peaceabley, and nothing will happen. But what if she meets humans there? She's part machiene. She could become a legand, like Seabiscuit, or take a bullet for the damned president! We need to start running through history."

"Right on that, sir. We'll find Experiment One before she does anything."

Kougar felt his heart in his throat. She made it out. But to the past! He felt terrible. He might never see his beloved ever again, and worse, she could destroy the space time continum so they never existed and wouldn't of had a chance with each other in the first place! This was indeed an unfortunate twist of events._

* * *

_

_Back in the current times_, with poor Experiment One, she had taken to the loch and remained at the scene where her world had crashed down over her head. She paced the grass for days, her mind reeling, confusion. Oh, how she longed for Kougar to tell her what to do, to comfert her, and to guide her now! He would of known, of course. Then she felt anger at him. Why did he not warn her of the cruelty of equines. Normal ones, anyways? Then the answer came, and it broke her heart. It was because he didn't think they would escape to the norm. He thought she'd be normal looking before they went into one of the stupid dome things. And then she'd be accepted, because she was the same.

She looked at her reflection in the water. _'Freak. Evil. Freak. Evil.'_ The words reverberated in her head as she replayed the scene over and over in her mind, her lips drawn taunt. Experiment One was becoming disgusted with herself. she was a freak. A mostrousity. The scientists had taken her, Kougar said, because she would of died without the operations. Maybe it would of been better that way. Then, she wouldn't be a freak. She'd just be dead, without this terrible fright and misery of the new place finally reaching her.

Many days passed that the mare continued to lurk in the loch, perhaps claiming it as sort of her 'own', since she doubted anyone would come near it now that she, the freak, had been spotted there.

However, something happened at about her ninth day there. She twitched her ears at the sound of hoofbeats. Someone was coming. Likely to see if it was true that a metal mare, smelling strongly of man, was living there.

She got wearily to her feet, waiting for the curious or the disbelieving to appear. She was suprised at what she saw, and it made her stomech clench a little when the creature first crested the hill.

He was a wonderous buckskin color, with sort of faded bronze spots flecking his back. Black sotckings snuck up his legs, matching his wild mane. A white blaze roared down his face, ending in a blotched pink nose. Eyes of a chocolate brown hue watching unblinkingly from between his forelocks. The stranger was indeed curious. But what she noticed most, beyond his bright, striking features, almost too sunny for her liking, was that he was not afraid.

"I heard talk of a machiene mare of man hanging about this loch." he said in a soft tone. He had a voice soft and smooth, but behind them she felt a power and, dare she think it, a venom.

"That'd be me" she responded in a tone as cool and smooth as possiable.

"Indeed. 'Round these parts, most horses are afraid of the unknown, the new. You'd say I'm the sort of voice of reason, always checking things twice. First impressions are almost always misleadin'." Experiment One noted an accent, slow and drawling, unlike her swift, almost violent tongue.

"Is my first impression misleading?" she questioned curiously.

"I'd say so" he responded, smiling. "The name's Raider. Got a name for yourself, stranger?"

"I'm Exp - " she said automatically, but she stopped herself. The curious bachlor said her name was 'evil'. Humanish. No, she could no longer keep a name given to her from those disgusting creatures. She thought about it, and after a few moments hesitation, she smiled again.

"Kid. Call me Kid."


	5. Hello, Goodbye

_The two walked for the_ rest of the day back to the spring base. For, this group of his was migratory. They moved every Spring and Fall to a different grazing grounds so as the grass would never get too short. The rest of the herds never minded, and she later learned the peace of this herds habits had never been disturbed, no matter who or when. It was simple. No one messed with Raiders little herd. 

"That's a very interesting name, Kid. Your Mom call you that, or did your friends?" Raider questioned curiously when they started off.

"Well, mostly my friend Kouger called me that, I suppose. I used to have another name, but I think Kid works better" she said truthfully. We must remember that even if she wanted to seem as normal as possible, she was incredibly naive from her human upkeep. Experiment One, from which we might now call Kid, was fairly ignorant to the chaos she was about to stick her nose into.

"Hmm. Interesting." the stallion said simply, obviously contemplating this new bit of information.

They remained silent for most of the rest of the short journey, speaking only when necessary. They were strangers, and Kid was wary of this fellow and his strange ways.

At last they came unto the their destination. It was beautiful. Emerald green grassed waved to the new arrivals, glistening in the noon sun. Lazy clouds drifted idly through a baby blue sky. The whole play was filled with nooks and crannies, sloping hills teasing their viewers, inviting curiosity to see what would be over the next crest. After a few scales up these gentle slopes revealed a giggling creek flowing through the lands. Kid trotted down ahead of her guide to it, sticking her nose in and drinking deeply, her thirst quenched with fresh, sweet water. Never before had she tasted anything so sense tingling. The artificial dome was a vapor of the true wild. She could see that clearly now.

Raider watched on in amusement at her widening eyes and dreamy expression, a small creeping across his maw. He shook his head, then called out to her. "Come along, Kid. Just a few more slopes. We have to meet a few horses. Then you can splash around all you want."

Kid flushed a little, embarrassed at her foalish wanderings, hoping that she hadn't made a fool of herself in the first real equine she'd ever met. He led her in a slightly different direction, showing her over just two crests. At last, they came upon a new surprise. Huddled in a quaint little group at the bottom of this latest slope was a small handful of horses. She counted them. Six in total. With Raider and her, that made eight in this little harem. She and the stallion cautiously descended down to meet the clan, Kid shrinking into the background. The others looked up. Each showed a ripple of mingled surprise levels at this newest arrival. Instantly she felt herself burn with shame. The poor mare stood out greatly among them all. But then, she noticed something new.

Each equine had a little quirk. Something strange on their outward appearance. Except Raider and one mare, everyone was odd.

"Ah, I'm back everyone. I'd like you all to welcome our newest friend, Kid."

Everyone carefully stepped forward, gazing at her with amazing intensity. They began to introduce themselves.

"Walker" said a black stallion shortly. He had one white sock on his right foreleg with a pink hued hoof. His left eye was glazing. It was apparent he was partially blind. She learned he had been her the longest in the group.

"Sage." A palomino mare. Her pelt burnt across the chest, white hot scars that must of burned like acid when she got them. Her eyes were cool and cheery. Kid liked the jolly little mare right away.

"Soot." A dapple grey mare with soft brown eyes. She walked with a terrible limp, but was very proud and tried to hide it.

"Maple." A cheery filly who stuck close to Sage, and had a shy smile. She looked very much like her mother, but her pelt was a darker gold. She spook with a lisp. Kid's heart swelled with pity at her struggle to speak.

The final mare would not speak her name, looking angrily at Raider and Kid. She was a fiery chestnut, with piecing eyes, an arching neck, and a proud tapering muzzle. She stood off from the ground, and stifled hacking coughs. She looked quite flawless aside from this, but very stony and a air of ruefulness.

"That's Cinder. She's got a bad cough from inhaling too much smoke during a forest fire in the large lands near here. It's one of the more populated areas. She's our newest member. Well, was. I think she's a little envious, since now she'll not be the main focus. She's got the peculiar attitude, kind of suspicious of us all, but she talks a lot to Raider. I think she trusts him as a sort of savior from the others cruel tongues.

Kid could understand this. She herself felt in that way for Raider, an eternal gratitude for his coming and saving her from the hazy depression she sunk into when she was first called a freak. The word still sent a ripple of sickness down her spine.

This place was very nice. She liked it. In face, Kid decided instantly, this was the place to be. All the horses were so kind, and she began to feel fond of them. Things were perfect for a month, until something strange happened that made her uncomfertable.

* * *

_Kid had become the best_ of friends with Sage and her young child Maple. She learned that the father died in the fire, and the other horses were spooked by the twisted flesh, smoked smell, and burnt fur. They'd resented her at once and, know of Raider and his gang, she went to join him. He took in anyone who was lost, alone, and need a home.

The mare kept a close watch on Raider. He was off by himself a lot, and never talked much at all. But when he did, it was important and he never said a harsh word. A soothing, gentle kindness was about him, and she suspected he must of gotten this from experience or through very good breeding.

But then, the day came. Walker left. He found a local mare who liked him very much, and didn't mind that he was not a native and was blind in one eye. She thought it made him unique. Kid was glad that Walker got such a good gal for his first mare. He was always a gentlemen, and made sure to give all the mares a smile and a compliment every day.

Things settled down for a few lazy days. She didn't know how long she'd been here. In truth, it was almost a month. And she loved every second of it. The trouble was, her memory was fading. She couldn't remember the humans much, and even little facts about Kougar she always thought about and brooded over went away. Sure, he would always be her sweetest of friends, but she'd made herself some new ones, and she was sure he could take care of himself.

At last, the day came when her ease would be tipped.

It was like any other day, blue skies, fluffy clouds, the dwindled seven wandering along. A young bachelor crested the hill. Raider looked up. He smiled. "Hello Looking Glass." he said in that cheery voice. "Looking for something."

The stallion, Looking Glass, sighed and trotted up, speaking words into the leaders ears. He nodded and turned on a million-dollar smile. He moved with his tail at the ground, and Looking Glass approached Maple and Soot. He gave both of them sharp nips on the rumps, lowered his head in a snaking position, and began herding them away.

Kid instantly sprang to he best friends aid. "Hey!" she shouted. "You can't just take them away! This is - "

She was interrupted by Cinder. It was the first time she had spoken to Kid. "Of course he can." she said in a scolding voice, up-turned her nose. "Don't you know?"

Kid gave a look of puzzlement.

Cinder sighed, rolling her eyes, as if the poor experiment should know. "This is not a herd, foolish mare. This is more of a recovery group. No one stays forever. Just until you're status gets comfortable enough that a bachelor might come and fetch you for his own. Then, you're in the system."

"What?" she gasped. "He just let's them be taken away?"

"Of course" Cinder snarled nastily. "They're kept for as long as the locals take to get used to them, or they find a family. Then they get taken away. Raider is simply there to adopt outsiders, normal or not, and those who get in accidents and are strange. In other words, he's no more than the waiting counter for the big league."

Kid felt her heart sink. Soot gave her friend one last, strained look, not wanting to leave the lazuli hued female behind. Then she left with Looking Glass, and disappeared over the crest, never to return to the group again.

So. This was what would happen. She'd lost her best friend, and she was destined to be taken by the first of those awful bachelors to come along and decide that she was the best looking of the bunch and take her. Well, there was one thing for certain. She would refuse to go. This mare would never leave.

This was her new home, and she'd never leave, no matter what that mean Cinder claimed.


	6. Terror In The Night

_For the following two weeks_, time dragged by painfully for Kid. She kept staring in the distance, wishing that her friend Soot were here. Often times she found herself sighing. Every other day Raider would try to talk to her, sensing her sadness, and he tried to comfert her. He'd even try to distract her with questions about her. Or so she thought. Soon Raider became her second best friend, next to Sage. She pined less and less and soon fell into regular schedule again, remaining aloof with the other mares but being espically against the wall with Cinder. They had simpley not taken to each other. 

Sometimes she wished she never left her habitat and was back with Kougar. He was surely missing her. And she missed him very much, as a foal might miss it's mother. Some humans believed horses simpley forget mothers and other equines. But in life, the secrets of animal minds are complex and deep. In this story, we shall make it fact that memory is great and rarely does it fade, that emotions are strong and can flare randomly, and that Kid wasn't only secretly wishing for just Kougar or Soot. She'd become fairly attached to Raider as well. Not in a most clingy way, but fairly affectionate, as most people do when they spend much time together.

But it was one thing that finally captured her. The dusk was coming, and the sun sank down lower from it's peak, slowly being consumed in the horizon. A cry split the night with a terrible force that sent a jolt through the hearts of every equine in the little band. They all froze, ears pricked forward and eyes bulging. A lonesome howl wavered as the sun was finally faded completely and the moon became clear in the sky. And then their heads all jerked in unison towards a responding echo of the first cry, as sorrowful and vengeful as the first. Convulsive shudders were sent down Kid's spine and she instinctively moved closer to Raider, eyes rolling with terror. He swished his tail-mane and it whipped a little at her hinds with, what she thought, a most comferting manner.

And then it was a flurry of motion. The whole group bolted away, and Kid was startled, rearing up. When she finally got started, she was a far length behind them all. She picked up the pace. Her pair of metal hooves clanked ominously among the quick drum of hooves that beat in unison. As they fled their breath became heavier and labored, mouthes sucking the life of air and foam lathering their bodies. It was sheer panic. Often they would turn and run in another direction when a howl warned them of the danger they were heading towards. Kid, despite her metallic strength, was wearing down much quicker. She'd not been in situations of danger or the need to run or even the space to gallop. And she was paying for it. She was falling further and further behind of her companions, and soon she could run no more and fell the the ground, heaving deeply and smacking her lips for the precious oxygen.

Snarls far off became louder. She looked into the deepened darkness in fear. By now all light had fled and the sliver of moon that clung in the sky as it waned one last day. Kid closed her eyes and cried out both metally and physically. The mare called for help. Anyone would do. "Kougar! Raider! Someone, oh pleased help me! Soot! Please help! Cinder! Anyone?!" She shook and her voice faded. Soon she was recovering her breath, but her energy was sapped. She got up and stumbled along blindly. The howls continued, and she felt them coming closer, in that deep internal way. Her heart clamped in fear and she even froze before a vicious distant snarl goaded her into motion once more. The blue roan was frightened and lost and confunsed. And then she saw them and was sure her life was over. Lithe, grey creatures, their eyes glinting a deadly yellow. Drool dripped from their black lips and they licked razor fangs as the swung their tapering heads to and fro, barking in a lupine language at their fellows.

Kid knew that they'd cornered her, these terrible monsters. The made a lethal dance about her, in a circle. Trapped. Cornered. Her mind flashed back to that first day with the terrible lights and masks and instruments. Funny, her life was actually flashing before her eyes. Most everyone thought it an expression, but when you have time to think before your death, it is quite easy to ponder on your life and wonder if it was ever worth living.

They were well coordinated, barking their foreign orders and awaiting for who would break and make the first - and likely fatal - move. The tension was heightening. And then it was broken as a young wolf rushed her...

* * *

Raider and his group had run a good mile and finally they heard the howls become farther and farther away. They stopped, heaving, and soon they all caught their breath. The calm came and they all grinned at one another, thinking themselves clever little foxes at having decieved the wolves so easily. And then, suddenly, Sage cried out in suprise. "Oh goodness, where is Kid?" Everyones heads quickly swiveled, searching. But the blue roan was gone.

"She must have fallen behind, mother" whispered the foal Maple. The the mother and child nodded together. Raider shuddered as he heard the howls becoming less and less frequent, and more like distant snarls.

"I must go and save her" he said out loud in a most final voice.

"What? No! You'll be killed!" cried Cinder. "She's not worth it! She - "

"No, Cinder. She's part of the herd, and she was just trying to make it in the society. It's not her fault she's different. And I don't think leaving her to the wolves will make us feel any less apart from the normal. Be careful, while I'm gone." With that, the brave buckskin bolted away, galloping with the renewed urgance at his friend in danger of being ripped to shreds by hungry carnivores, eager for the proteins flowing in her...

* * *

And so the young beast leapt, and she turned away in a split second. The fangs clamped on her flank and she howled in pain and fury, bucking relentlessly. Her metal hoof caught it at an odd angle and sent it spinning through the air. It landed, looking dazed. The largest of the males, presumabley the Lead...well, something. They certainly weren't stallions, that was for sure. It seemed to growl aggresively at the foolish attempt, and the true attack begun. Two strange creatures pincered on both sides. And then the leapt all at once. She went into a cyclone of kicks, squeals and nips. But soon she was backed into a corner, all of the hungry monsters crouched and eyeing her. Her energy was gone. Now, because she was not fit, she would perish. And as the large male made a final leap, a barrel of golden flesh knocked it off it's course.

Raider entered the battle, a full grown stallion in a fury and, a weakened, but not beaten, cyborg mare. The wolves weren't expecting this. They backed off wisely. They attempted to nip at the heels and test the power of the new equine. In a rage he reared up and beat the sky before stomping the earth and bellowing in a frantic rage. It was clear, there would be no feast here.

So the beasts fled. Kid gasped and kept herself from sinking to the ground tiredly. Raider turned to her and nudged her side. "Are you okay, Kid?"

"Y-yes." she stuttered, shaking her head to the contrary. "I'll be okay."

"I'm glad your safe. Let's get you to the others. You'll be fine, we'll make sure the wolves do not attack you again."

And it was this moment that Kid knew that she could never leave Raider after he'd done such for her, saving her from the monsterous creatures called 'wolves'.


	7. Whisked Away

_The return almost caused_ a riot among the three equines that had been left behind. Mostly fussing over Kid and admiration for the brave Raider who had risked his life to save her just because she was part of the herd. Cinder and Kid herself both seemed to both be looking at him in a deep admiration. And then they saw each other and sort of pinned their ears, turning away in disgust at one anothers adoration for the bold leader of the misfits. It was clear that Raider was a idol for all the mares and they seemed to believe in him far more than the other equines who'd repeatedly abandoned them. 

The next day Kid nursed the few bites she'd recieved and was recovering fairly fast. She was, after all, from the future. Although, she never said this. Something deep inside her knew that it would make her sound out of her mind. She knew this was not where she had come from. There were no walls keeping her, and no scientists toying with her body and, possiabley, her mind. She was free to do what she would here. And the horses! She saw herds in the distance almost every day. No dome, Kougar had told her in a serious tone, had ever held more than two herds, due to the endangered population of horses from the almost complete wipe of all other wilderness and animal save for man and his stone forests. At least, that's what he learned from the few words he could understand of the orentations that passed outside his dome every now and then, when new people from colleges came in and gawked at the half-metal horse and her clone companion.

That night, a mare and a stallion appeared. The stallion was a sleek paint of black and white with blue eyes that seemed to stick out among the usual brown and black of the other equines. The group later learned that they were brother and sister, the stallion being older. The mare, meanwhile, was a bark brown with two white socks and a blaze sloping down her face. The stallion was too small and looked a little sick. He looked to hae difficulty swallowing. His sister had simpley lost her herd in an avalanche with her brother. She was perfectly healthy, but had no other companions and was worried about her brother. The other herds seemed to think him likely to die and would not take him, but she had grown attached to him more than usual for a sister and brother and refused to leave him. And so they had come.

"My name's Popa. This is Wilen," said the mare in a hushed tone. "His throat hurts him too much to speak, so do not mind if I do the talking for him. I'm sure with protection and rest, he'll recover soon and we can leave." She smiled reassuringly at Raider.

So now Kid was not the newest any longer. But she didn't mind as much as Cinder seemed to have cared. She was pleased to see that the spotlight had shifted from her, and was concerned for poor Wilen and his illness. The new horses settled in and peace reigned once more for two whole days. It seemed impossiable that just 36 hours ago, Kid had been fleeing in the night when new friends and good times were shining so brightly!

But, as we know, peace is never one to stay for long, before discord enters our lives once again, and scrambles things. Sometimes it is not as bad as we might think it is, and at others is can be more terrible than we had ever dreamed. Tragedy could strike when you least expected it, or else something of great suprise, but not all that displeasing, could occur. A new day might dawn, or the current one could end. When one door opens, another will close. Or was it visa versa? Either way, soon Kid's happiness was shattered again.

A new form appeared on the horizon. It seemed impossiable for her to describe how she felt when she first saw him. Except an incredible uneasiness.

He was huge. She'd never seen any equine so big. All the other horses here were around her size or smaller. But he was monsterously huge! He was broad showered, thick kneed, large hooved, and tall. In truth, this was no native to the land, as she was not. She might later learn the true way he'd come here. It, fortunately, was not as strange as her trip to the past.

Raider seemed startled to see him as the rest of the group. Wilen uneasily hid behind Popa and peered with uncertainty, his sick head low and blue eyes glancing about. Cinder stood firm, but her eyes betrayed her fear. Kid shrunk away and looked for somewhere to hide. He made her nervous. But it was just flat, open fields. It was the first time she wished for the little forest in her habitat so she could slip in and get lost in the shadows. She'd done it often to run from Kougar when he did something to upset her, which was fairly rare.

"Hello there" called Raider in a cheerful voice, though they knew he was faking. That creature was just far too big!

"I am Goliath," said the large black stallion, peering proudly down at Raider.

"I am Raider. And this is my little help group" he peered back at the mares and the sick young Wilen.

"I know," said Goliath coldly, now not even looking at Raider but his powerful gaze sweeping the mares. "I've come because I hear you often rejected mares of...weakness."

Cinders nostrils flared, and she spoke angrily. "Who are you calling weak?" And then she coughed a little. The great stallion smirked. Poor Maple cowered beneath her mother, her tiny body shaking as she looked fearfully at the giant beast.

"I am new to these lands, and I do not care to kill some headstrong stallion for his mares. I'd rather take my pick from here, thank you." And then he lumbered straight past Raider and among the mares.

The black mammoth muttered a little under his breath as his gaze drifted from one to the other. "That one, too firey and stringy. This one looks good, but no...she's small. And look at how she sticks to the weak stallion. Ah, the palomino. She's fine, but scarred. No, and tainted as well. Already has a wee daughter with her. Oooooh." He stopped before Kid and seemed to blink rapidly.

The great beast stared at her, and made her feel quite uncomfertable. She wished she could tell what he was thinking, and she wished desprately he'd move away. But instead, he questioned her in a most strange tone. "What is your name, miss?" His voice had gone softer than that harshness of his spoken notes and the shouldered way he'd handled Raider.

"Everyone calls me Kid," she said in a quiet voice.

"Ah. But is that your birth calling? What did your mother call you?"

She seemed startled. It was as if he knew. "I never knew my mother. She never had a chance to give me a name." She spoke carefully. The truth was far too terrible for any of them to comprehend. That she had been taken from her mother because she would of died otherwise. And then, she was kept for continued testing.

The great stallion dipped his head slightly, as if mourning for the experience she would never know. "I am sorry to hear that. Perhaps...you should have a name not given to you by another? From what I know, 'Kid' is something you call a child. And you are far to lovely to be a child."

Kid was becoming more and more uneasy at this. Lovely? Her? Had he looked at her face lately? "Well...I'm not sure of what a proper name would be."

Goliath considered this. Everyone was watching and it made Kid flush red. Finally he smiled and nodded to himself. "Yes. I believe I have a good name that would match you perfectly. Sapphire. A lovely gem."

Sapphire? She was suprised. She never thought an equine knew what this was besides her. The others looked puzzled. She'd heard of it from Kougar. In fact, most everything she knew had been taught to her by him.

"Come, my new Sapphire. I think I shall have you." And then he did what she'd seen happen to happened to her friend Soot. He lowered his great head rigidly and gentley bit into her hindquarters, though it had been a little jolted. Goliath had avoided biting the wound she'd gotton from the wolves.

With a small squeak she bolted away, fear burning in her heart. She looked over her shoulder to see the massive black brute barreling behind her. Beyond, she could see Raider standing with a most neutrel expression. She gave him a pleading look. Oh wouldn't he save her? Didn't he know that the two of them had to stick togother? She couldn't forget him and go off with this monster!

But it was too late. Soon she was herded away. A yearning overtook her, and she felt like crying. Her eyes glistened and seemed to well. But, a horse cannot cry. And so, though a wrenching sorrow filled the mare, the poor girl could not shed a single tear.


	8. Days & Nights

Sapphire and Goliath traveled for three days to get to the main territory. This place was not isolated as her former home had been. And the herds were always on the move. They went up and down a range of mountains, roaming with ease. They had classes, with the more powerful stallions having first privlages to things such as the watering hole. Goliath explained it all to her. He himself had taken a while to get used to it before getting some information and setting out to fetch her. 

The harems were roamers, sort of nomads. They stayed where the grass was green. Once it got cropped short by their hungry, knashing teeth, they'd move on, looking wherever they could. It snowed in winter, but it was spring now, he said, and most of the snow would be melted, save for on the peak of the mountains, where stray remains still clung. The first night there was very lonely. Goliath encouraged her to sleep while he stood watch for rogue stallions. She didn't understand why he should have to keep watch for others. Weren't they always welcome?

Goliath couldn't bring himself to tell her that stallions in this place were always looking for a chance to still. Mares were like property, and though horses can make deep bonds, stolen away, the mares usually have no choice. But often they can make the mistake of taking a lead mare, who refuses to leave her stallion and will run at the first chance back to their perfered boy. It was a dangerous trade, living here. But, Goliath was large and there was no doubt in his mind he could protect his pretty Sapphire. He seemed to pay no mind to her abnormalitys. For truely, a blue roan is a magnificent beast when they are untampered with.

But Sapphire herself couldn't stand this place. It was terrible, and she wished to go away. Far away. Back to her Raider and her friends. And when the chance came, she made to split.

It was night, and she lay awake, pretending to sleep. Goliath himself dozed off, for there is no way a stallion can stay awake so long. She rose quietly and carefully, sneaking off step by step. And when she was out of range of his hearing, she bolted at top speed. The land rushed by her, and she went only by instint, for she wasn't sure how to get back entirely. Her heart led her, and the land whirled by.

She went down gentle slops and harsh hills, passed ant roosts long forgotten, or else unawakened from their winter refuge, and paddered by nests of wailing chicks or empty forlorness. Gurgling brooks and silent trickles of water were frequent. Two days past, and on the third, she was feeling tired and empty. She couldn't recognize anything, and feared she'd lost herself in this empty wilderness.

How would she ever get home? Fear began pumping through her veins, for she remembered Goliath having to stay up and watch. Was it for wovles? Oh, how she dreaded meeting those foul creatures again! And that very memory sent her into a frenzy, and she began running, as if she could hear the howls again, and she was fleeing for her life as the canines followed, their hot, rank breath at her heels as they stalked her like so many a beast they hunted. Sapphire was wishing she had never came here, that she was still with Kougar, and she'd gotton her fur on so she didn't look so strange and hideous to them all. And she'd of bene released on a free range, with other mares finally! But no, she had to come here!

That's when she finally realized she was galloping through the green meadows of her beloved home, and that Raider and her friends would be near by. She inhaled the lands scent deeply and exhaled happily. Then she trod on, until the scent of them was strong. And as she stepped around a hill to see them, the first thing she saw was Raider and Cinder. Her heart plummeted. They were talking in low tones, and brushing muzzles often. Shockwaves rippled through and she gaped in horrified fasination. And then Raider spotted her.

"Kid? What are you doing here?" he asked in suprise. Cinder glanced and instantly changed her soppy expression into the old haughty one.

"I - I - I didn't want to go. I liked it here." she rasped, for sudden her throat was dry and her world spinning.

"But Kid, we already talked about this. It is you time to go, for you're no longer stuck here, away from the world in wolf territory."

"I...liked it here. But I see now. I see that you would perfer if I were never here, so I won't press my presence on you!" She whipped around and fled, her legs pumping like pistons as she went, and she went blindly, with energy anew from her lost running here.

And through the darkness she kept going until her sweat flew off her, and she rasped for air. Finally she collapsed and fell instantly to sleep, laying on her side.

The next day, she wandered aimlessly, not sure where to go or what to do. So she went on, never looking where she was going, and she eventually left the wonderful meadows where she came for refuge from the world and ended up finding unwelcoming eyes and sights. Sapphire settled for the second night without a destination in a cave. And when she awoke, later in the night, she found a terrifying sight outlined at the enterence.

A bear, you might think. No, it was nothing of a sort. Although Sapphire was wishing it was. In a beasts steed, there stood Goliath, looking outraged at her daring. Sapphire didn't feel that good, and this made her feel worse. Something stank the air, and she thought it a terrible scent. But Goliath was frozen, gazing at her as she trembled, awaiting the worst.

Goliath approached her carefully, more stiffly and not appearing to intend to hurt her. Sapphire stood up slowly, pinning her ears back and lowering her head, like a foal caught doing something bad. "Sapphire." Golaith said softly, his gaze sweeping her.

And then he pounced, before she could react, before she could say anything otherwise. A wild look in his eye, one of uncontrolled emotion. He was out of his mind, and she was outsized and undermatched. Quickly over powered, the mare was succumbed to his crushing weight...


	9. Don't Think!

A discomfert infested Sapphire. Fear rippled through her body every time she saw Goliath. She longed to run away again, to escape from the big brute. He spoke only soft words of kindness, and seemed peaceful. Was it just a wild lash out of character she had seen, or was he waiting for her to let her guard to launch at her again? It was hazy in her mind, for she was still in shock and confused. How could horses be so cruel to each other? This was more suprising than when she'd been ridiculed by those bachlors. She had to get away again, the tenseness was breaking her up inside. 

It was like the chance would never come. After her first run, Goliath seemed more protective than ever. He wouldn't let other bachlors near, and even grew aggitated when herds passed by, sticking close to her. It very much puzzled her, for it wasn't like she was a foal, unable to take care of herself. Once, she spotted Soot among a band. The bachlor appeared to have gotton himself some other members and they paraded after him, the dapple grey mare plodding along. She raised her head and pricked her ears, and was about to call out, when Goliath nudged her away, urging her from sight of the group. It was as if her knew that she had recognized someone and didn't want her to draw their attention.

The mare felt like this whole thing was affecting her health as well. After a month of this tense wanderings, and few word exchange, she was feeling sick to her stomech. She was so hungry sometimes, but couldn't even stand the sight of food another, closing her eyes to shut out the sight and ease the nausia.

Goliath was no help at all. She blamed all her bad feelings on him. Sometimes, to her own suprise, she'd lash out verbally at him, quite out of the ordinary of her normal easy-going nature. He seemed startled, too, as first this started, but then becoming more at ease and just shrugging her sudden oneriness. It was as if he wasn't concerned at all with her sudden ill feelings. Almost like...it was natural to him. Sapphire was more annoyed by this than anything, wishing he would tell her but not working up the courage to ask.

And then, there was her chance. It was a reather bright morning. Spring had ended and Summer had arrived. The mositure was leaving the grass, so they had to seek water more often, finding little streams and lakes. They were happening through a meadow, in transition between two peaks that melded into the same base. A rabbit sat up, ears pricked and looking alert at the plodding of the duo, but it relaxed when they saw a fellow herbivore, not a preditorial animal or a human. And that was when, to her great suprise, and likely Goliath's as well, a large group meandered through. There were, oddly, two stallions. It was not unheard of, of course, two bachlors co-operating for a short time to double-team a herd and plunder the mares. One was a flaming chestnut, the other a dun with a white blaze down his brow. The two parties halted in uncertainty, staring each other down.

The new arrivals seemed startled by Sapphires sparkling appearence, and uncertain as to retreat, assult, or act peacefully. They noted that she was a mare, and therefore fair game. Besides, she didn't smell of disease from this distance, and seemed to be moving fine. The two males began advancing, lowering their head to bully her away. But they were duely intercepted by Goliath. The large brute easily halted their movements, and they seemed startled, for they'd not expecting him to be quite so vast from a distance. "Why don't you leave the lady alone?" he asked coldly, staring down angrily at them. They gaped, and then regained composure.

"Out of the way! You may be big, fella, but you can't take two at once!" said the dun in an exasperatingly cocky tone.

"Try me!" And then the three went into a melee grapple, Goliaths size and weight crushing but the two at once evening the odds. As they scraped for Sapphire, the other mares behind them watching sullenly, only one had the wits to sneak away. A blue roan slipped away into the shadows and fled down the mountain as the trio clashed, escaping her guard as he valiantly fought for her without even noticing his precious trophey escaped...

* * *

Sapphire was free! Free at last, free at last! She was running away from the mountains, the wind whirling through her black mane, her good eye squinted and her heart drumming. This time, she would never stop, and she would make sure to go where Goliath or any wretched, heart-breaking stlalion would think to look. She'd be a vagabound, on an adventure! She'd always wanted to see the wonderful things that her beloved Kougar had described. And now she could go anywhere, and see it all. Of course, it meant making sure she wouldn't get caught. That would be absurdly simple. Other equines could be extremely near-sighted when preoccupied in their thoughts.

The world was hers, and she was going to treasure it on her new path in life. Of coruse, she knew Goliath was probably going to pursue her like he did before, so she tried all sorts of tricks. She doubled back, walked through streams to lose the scent, and hid in the most obscure of places.

Oh, to be without a guard and the great world before her! She was happy as a clam. In fact, after two weeks of her lonesome wanderings, her pains had subsided and she wasn't getting angry at tiny things any more. This delighted her further, for that meant that nothing was wrong and it was just Goliaths pressure that seemed to oppress her into those odd symptoms.

On a paticularly peaceful night, as Sapphire basked in all her joy, it was then a distant noise distracted her. It was something familer...something she hadn't heard in a long time. Puzzled, she rose to her feet and stepped silently towards the whispering noises, and skittered the shadows. And as she peered out, she was startled by a dancing flame on a log, and...humans gathered about it! So many of them! Dozens of dozens of humans, all shuffling and glancing about uneasily. She backed away quickly, her eyes wide. They weren't like anything that she'd seen! Those that cared for her were pale and large eyes, with smooth, vulnerable skin. But these were dark, a rusty sort of color, with worn hands and crinkled eyes. Some males wore feathers in their hair, and all of them, from 'foals' to 'stallions' looked extremely worn.

It was only after her innitial shock did she spot a huge herd of horses near them, more than she'd even seen in one spot! There was one for every two humans! She was awed and confused. What was this story?

Suddenly, one human cocked his head. He tensed, and then stood and walked calmly into a strange flat fur structure, and came out with something coiled on his hands. At first she thought it was some sort of snake by the shape, but it was looped in an odd way. He plodded and, to Sapphire's further amazement, got atop one of the equines! And not only that, but they didn't fight back. They actually looked eager, and vigorous. And then he wheeled about and rode out of her site. Sapphire had seen enough. She dashed away, her head filled with thoughts and theorys on why so many red-skinned humans had gathered with horses that obeyed the will.

But, thinking can distract a creature. And, foolishly, she was wondering and fretting, and lost to her happenings. And that was why she was so very suprised when a noose was loped around her neck, and she wheeled about to see the male human on his mount, grinning lop-sidedly with a rope in hand. She let out a wail, and then turned and tried to run, but the man was strong and he gripped tightly, though he and the other horse lurched. Her momentum was sprang back at her and she fell to her fore-knees, a shockwave spreading through her body. She rolled to her side and struggled back to her hooves as the steed the red-skin rode suddenly took off for the herd, and she was forced to follow along.

And so, just as the cyborganic mare had achieved her freedom, it was wrenched away again, as she joined the ranks of the bitter tribe of random Indians, fleeing towards Canada for refuge from the pursuit of the Army.


	10. The Half Broken

"Little Hawk!" came a sharp voice from within the tepee. An elderly woman stuck her head out of the flap, blinking into the sun. "Little Hawk!" she repeated. "Come here! You've been out watching Twisted Leaf with his mare all day, cannot you stop admiring your brother and come help an old woman with her work?" 

A young boy, about thirteen, reluctantly tore himself away from his perch beside a pine tree. He padded towards the woman, presumably his grandmother, and entered the small tepee with her. He'd been so interested in the blue roan mare that had been caught yesterday. She was a beautiful creature, and so odd. Parts of her were silver and shiny, and felt cold or hot depending on the environment, unlike the normal warmth of all mammals. His brother had gave the mare a very fitting name, for such an appearance.

Little Hawk glanced back over his shoulder, blinking in the sunlight. "I don't know, Gramma, Shining Brook seems special."

"Indeed," his grandmother said softly. "She does seem quite...unusual."

And then they turned towards their work.

* * *

Our heroine, now to be christened Shining Brook for this point in the tale, was standing dolefully next to a tree she'd been tied to for fear of her making a grand escape. She snorted. Now, she'd been here for three days, getting adjusted to her surroundings. They'd moved every day after her capture, traveling father north. She could not, for the life of her, figure out why. She seemed to be living in a haze, and felt ill sometimes as well, though it wasn't happening too much.

The Indian approached. The one that had caught her. He always led her around on these treks. Apparently, he was going to make use of this afternoon where they decided to settle in a hidden cove. He walked towards the mare with the side-ways smile of his, his eyes half-closed. He pat the mare's muzzle, and she didn't resist or retaliate. She'd gotten used to this petting as a display of fondness, like a nuzzle, back at the laboratory. "It's time, Brook, to learn how to be ridden."

And thus began an extensive training that would either make or break a horse. It all started with a blanket that was made heavy by soaking with water. It was then shaken about her. She was frightened of the object that spat water and billowed about noisily at first. But then she grew calm and even managed to ignore the dreadful thing. Twisted Leaf then chuckled. Good. She could stand the presence of the blanket.

The next step was a bit more spooky. He took the blanket and flopped it onto her back. Instantly, Shining Brook shrieked with terror and bucked about, the blanket flapping weakly on her back, sticking a little due to the dampness, and then it was flipped off and into the dirt. The boy nodded. The normal reaction. If she hadn't bucked, he'd of been quite suspicious.

The process of putting on the wet material on her back continued for about two more hours before she would stand utterly still and let it stay there, finally tired out and deciding it wasn't all that intolerable. She whiffed at Twisted Leaf, blinking dully and shifting herself about. "That's enough for today, Shiny. We'll continue more when the tribe stops again," the red man said, petting her again.

They traveled for one day this time, and he came back in the night with the blanket, this time dry. She put it on her back. She looked back at it curiously, but did not resist. Twisted Leaf smiled at her. "Good girl," he praised her, twirling her forelock about his finger. "Let's try the next step, now."

He placed his hands flat over the blanket saddle on her back and then swung himself on in one smooth movement. He had one second to grasp her mane before Shining Brook let out a scream of outrage and began bucking and raging for all her worth. She whirled, twirled, and thrashed about. Eventually, he was thrown and landed with a thump.

Almost instantly, she quieted and stood calmly, as though the wild, monstrous whirlwind of before had not existed. The Native American scratched his head, dusted himself off and rubbed at his ribs. He'd been a bit bruised, but none the worse for wear. And thus, he began to try, try again. Ever time, she twisted and twirled through the air, throwing her back up and falling down with a scream.

After many tries, she finally stood, tired and overwhelmed, and her rider appeared just as exhausted. "You put up a good fight, Shiny," he panted to the mare, stroking her neck and smiling. "But you're my mount now."

And that was how she became almost, but not quite, broken. Every time she was mounted, she would twist for all her worth. One had to hold on for dear life for at least ten seconds before she finally stopped. Twisted Leaf seemed to enjoy her spirit. It was good to see her with spirit. As you might note, his people did not use reins for their horses.

Instead, he disciplined Shining Brook by using her mane to order her about. She was a swift learning, and in two weeks he had taught his mare how to be a good mount.

They'd been traveling for about a week now, and Shining Brook took pride in always being ridden by Twisted Leaf.

"He always rides the new horses just after they're broken," chuckled a dun stallion that was another steed of the boy's. This deflated her ego a bit, but she still was pleased at being ridden. Never before had she carried a human, and she enjoyed it. It was something that Kougar had sometimes talked about.

How odd. She realized she was starting to think less and less about Kougar. Shining Brook felt a pang of guilt and regret. She dearly did miss that stallion whom had helped teach her, but this would was so interesting as well.

She trotted down the path among the flock of other horses, the majority of them being ridden, the others being led behind. She trotted confidently, using her riders guidance to be maneuvered to the front of the herd.

Then the world erupted around her.


	11. Dearly Departed

Explosions were all around her. The world seemed to be screaming with loud booms and screams. Her horse companions were bolting, and Brook wasn't about to stick around either. She kicked up her heels and charged off. Twisted Leaf had to pull on her mane quite a lot and do some fast talking to calm her down and make her about face, back towards the war field. At last, she saw white men charging on their steeds of chestnut, black, and the occasional buckskin into the midst of the Indians. The horses were darting this way and that. 

She didn't want to go, but Twisted Leaf coaxed her back into battle. He drew arrows from a barrel on his back and stuck them into his bow. It screamed through the air and struck true, killing a man right off his steed. The soldier slumped and fell off the saddle, laying motionless on the ground. She felt heels press into her, telling her it was time to move on. She clattered through the fight again, weaving her way through the many projectiles that whistled and flew threw the sky, sometimes hitting and sometimes falling short of the intended target, be he red man or white man. Many of her comrades had fallen, bullet holes in them, and even arrows. All the horses, be they mounts of Indian or Soldier, were her friends. And they were dieing.

She weaved through the crowd and her master shot off rapid fire attacks on the surge of the enemy, striking them almost every time with lethal precision. She breathed heavily and leaped through a crowd of horses, jumping carcasses of man and beast. She didn't understand why they were attacking each other. Horses were rarely so violent as to kill one another, and they especially didn't do it in such horrid mass slaughterings. But Shining Brook didn't have much time to think on this. A shock wave went through her and she stumbling, her knees buckling.

She rolled her eyes to her metallic leg. A tiny piece of lead was wedged into the upper portion, causing a large dent in the steel. Luckily, the strength was designed to be bullet proof by the scientists, and no further damage was caused so as the damage the programing and the wiring of her. She slowly rose back to her feet. Twisted Leaf clung to her neck. She felt his heart beating swiftly, even for a human, against her. Obviously, he thought she was going to be lame and die. But now he was gazing at her with wonder and amazement. Then he smiled.

"Shining Brook, you are truly a wonder horse," he laughed softly. And then they resumed the battle, drilling through the throng of beasts that swarmed like flies. "Retreat!" came an echoing command throughout the English company, and the Indians whooped and hollered. Twisted Leaf urged her after them. They flew around corners, and he continued to shoot off arrow shafts into the Calvary. But what he wasn't expecting was for them to turn and shoot off a bullet.

It hit him square in the chest and he fell backward off Shining Brook, flipping onto the ground in a splatter of blood. She screamed and reared up, her saddle slipping off her back with no weight to keep it on there. She about faced, trotting back over to Twisted Leaf. She stuck her muzzle into his black mane and snuffled it, her heart clutching.

"Twisted Leaf?" she muttered in the animal language, stomping her hooves worriedly. She repeated his name, sniffing and nuzzling his neck and back. But her master moved no more, did not respond to her calls and her nudgings. Shining Brook lay beside the poor man and continued to snuffled his hair, chewing it sometimes and otherwise just laying her head on his and moaning. He would not awaken. The blood was pooling about and seeping out from under him. Shining Brook quivered with sorrow.

She could not cry. No equine had the ability to shed tears. So instead the mare could only whisper final words of comfort and shake with the grief that welled up inside and threatened to tear her apart. She, indeed, had not know him for a very long time. But the short month she spent with him had bonded her with a human for the first time. His death had hurt her greatly. It was all their fault, those white humans. They...they were awful. They would have to pay for this horrible crime. She stood and felt a rope swing about her neck. A cadet was mounted on a young buckskin. A very familiar buckskin.

She hadn't expected to see him. But there he was. It was Ranger, in all his glory. His mane was chopping into a zebra crest, a strange contraption in his mouth, and his hooves glittered with metal. He stared at her unblinkingly. Shining Brook could tell he recognized her.

"Hey, Kid," he said, nodding his head.

And then his mount wheeled the two old companions about, and marched them away back towards camp, pulling them along.

* * *

Meanwhile, the world was soaked red with the blood on the battlefield. Carcass of red man, white man, and equines of several breeds and colors lay strewn about. The Indians had recoiled to treat the wounded and recover. Tomorrow, they would collect the dead and bury them, and count the missing bodies. Then, they would travel on in their mission. They would not make it to Canada. They would be placed in a reserve, like many Native Americans, and they would lose their homes.

But that night, a big black horse stepped onto the ground. He traced a familiar trail down which a blue mare traveled and found the body reeking of her scent. He sniffed the human stallion, and then raised his head, his eyes fluttered and ears pricked forward as he listened to the wind and watched the horizon with a lonely ache in his heart.


	12. Lost & Found

The doctor sighed, putting his hand on his forehead as he looked at his reflection in the spotless desk that he called his own. Ever since that damn mare went missing, things had been going bad for Dr. Bubbles. His job was threatened every moment of the day because of the mistake of his staff. The incompetent fool who had let them out had been fired, of course. But that didn't mean that the months that had passed since the mare's disappearance wouldn't be blamed on him. He was, after all, the head scientist. Anything that went wrong was blamed on him. Of course. He should know that since he accepted the job. Silly Mixrox, you're nothing more than a scape goat for the wrongs of all the others.

An urgent knocking at his door disrupted his thought. Irritably jerking his head up, before he could even say enter, it was burst upon by a frantic staff member. "Now what?" he grumbled to himself.  
"Sir! We've finally routed the time device and discovered where Experiment One has landed. In the late 1800's, near our location." Startled at finally having a bit of good news, a smile crept across the doctors lips. Then, he startled chuckling. And finally, a roar of laughter pealed out of his lips, his eyes scrunched. The bearer of good news looked startled, even took a step back, looking warily at the doctor. "Sir?" he asked uneasily.

"Ah...I'm sorry. That is just...the best news I've heard in a long time. A...very long time," he muttered, still grinning. "Come now. We must make preparations to retrieve Experiment One, as quickly as possible. Come now. We must pinpoint the approximate time of arrival, so we can get her out of there before anyone even notices her."

"Right away, sir," said the peon. The two quickly strode away, heading off down the dimly lit halls towards the Time Room. This was it. It was his time for redemption...

* * *

Shining Brook felt dismal. And the skies reflected her feelings. Bleak and grey, they floated along like a sigh, and rain pelted her and Ranger and the others humans and horse. Brook didn't even bother to get their names. She was still wondering about Twisted Leaf. And about the dieing screams of the fighting. It sent shivers up her spine. They dragged her along on a rope, just like the ones used at the lab. That seemed like a century ago. So much had happened. The familiar face of Kougar was just a distant dream. Was she already forgetting him? Her first friend? 

Her only friend?

Yes, his face was fading. Too many others had come to take his place. Push him aside. This was her life. This large land of long ago which Kougar has so often spoke. In the beginning, she had been awed and impressed. Brook had loved it. Until she realized that she did not belong. Ever since, she felt so miserable. Even in those happy days when she found her friends among the misfits and had a puppy love for Ranger, she had felt like they knew that she was never meant to be here. Not even when she was with the Indians, with humans again. Kind humans that loved running as much as she.

This was not her home. Then where did she belong? Shining Brook had learned much from her journey. But her true place...that remained the mystery. Because from what she had learned, everyone had a home. A place where they were happy and wished to stay. But no, not for Shining Brook. Maybe she would ne -

They arrived at an ominous human structure. It was made of trees with no green, and a long metal pole was out front with a flapping thing at the top, that was colored red, white, and blue. For the first time since she had been captured, she finally listened to what Ranger was saying. Thus far, no matter how much he tried to get her to talk, she had not listened or responded. "This is a horse training place. They teach you how to walk right and carry a human. Most of them are nice if you're nice to them," Ranger said, as though...he liked it here. Brook couldn't believe it. She looked at him sharply, increduously. Even with a little disgust.

Either he didn't notice or he didn't want to. He was looking in the distance, towards a little wooden area which stank of dozens of horses. They were separated from one another. He was taken to the equine smelling area, and she was led off into a little pen. Quickly humans buzzed around her. Brook didn't even notice. Eventually a little pain came at her haunch, and she turned her gaze sharply to look at a branding. Looking at herself in a water basin they had put in the pen, she flipped her eyes back. Her black mane was cut into a dorsal stripe, her tail chopped to the knee, and a marking burned into her.

Leading her into a larger enclosed area, about the size of the pen the red humans had made (but not as nice looking), and placed a pad on her back. It was heavier than the one Twisted Leaf put on her, and she shifted uncomfortably as a hard piece of metal was placed under her belly, pinching it. Then they conjured the weird device that was on Ranger's head and thrust it over her own. She felt the metal tang of the bit on her tongue, pressing into the corners of her mouth. Straddled by a human on her back, they trotted her around the pen. Although she showed discomfort, she didn't fight, too dejected to even try, except for shaking her head irritably, hating this thing in her mouth.

Taking Shining Brook back into the little pen, they then worked on her hooves, putting iron on them, even driving them through the one that was already metal. Her hooves felt heavy after that, leading her into the horse-stinking building. Wall to wall boxes filled with horses were laid before her. Of all colors and faces and personalities, it was a hoard. Shocked at all the prisoners - more than she'd ever seen in her life - she stopped and had to be yanked forward, put into a stall. They dumped some ugly looking beady stuff into a box suspected on the side of the wall, and some water in another. Sniffing the strange substance closely, it smelt actually...good. Nibbling a bit, she realized it really was a nice taste. Eating her fill, she sighed and looked around. She saw Ranger, several stalls away. Thank goodness. Brook despaired of talking to him. She didn't think she could stand even looking at him, after that humiliation a few years ago.

* * *

Peering over the side of her stall, Rosie looked at the mare to her left. Blue and half man-metal, the weird equine was captivating to the red roan Mustang. Rosie had been born and bred in this human fort, but never in her life had she seen such a horse. And never had she seen someone so...sorrowful. That was the word. The mare looked like she didn't want to go on anymore. As if she had seen one too many friends kick the bucket. Now, Rosie had plenty of friends die on her. She mourned, but then she moved on. For Rosie was like any horse of that day and age. Sadness didn't stay with an animal forever. But the blue one was an evolved equine. Her memory and her emotions were more complex...more...human... 

"Hey, girl, why so glum," Rosie chirped to the stranger. Jerking her head up, the blue roan looked blearily at the source of the voice.  
"I...have nothing. My only friend I may never see again, and the only humans I ever liked have died," she whispered hoarsely. Puzzled by this, Rosie tilted her head to the side.  
"That's no reason to look so sad. The way I see it, you may never forget someone, but that's no reason to be sad. You'll make new friends, and though they'll never replace the old ones, you won't feel so lonely," Rosie said, nodding vigorously. The blue mare looked startled, staring at the other for a long time. Then smiling sadly.  
"I guess you're right." The blue mare got to her hooves. "My name...well, I think it's Shining Brook."  
"I'm Rosie. Just Rosie," the mare giggled. "It's good to meet you."  
"Very...good..." Shining Brook said, looking into the distance.

Wondering what could possibly of happened to this mare to make her so distant, Rosie was about to ask, when a horn sounded. "Let's put these horses out to pasture," called a human. Soon they lead half the horses out into the pen. Rosie observed her new friend Brook moving far away into a gloomy corner, looking into the distance with a sigh. Following, Rosie stood beside the other mare. "What are you looking for?" Rosie inquired.  
"...For where I belong," Brook responded after a moment of silence.  
"Oh. Well that's easy," Rosie said, laughing. Brook jerked her head to look at Rosie, her jaw agape.  
"What? How?" she asked quickly, eyes large.  
"You belong where your heart is. If you heart's with the road, then you are too. If your heart is with your friends, or your family, or your love, then you should be there to. So...just follow your heart!" Rosie laughed. It was all so simple to her. It was simple to every other horse here as well. Everyone but Brook.

Brook stared at Rosie, looking into the distance. "You're right, Rosie..." she said slowly, smiling. "If I know where I want to be, then that will be where I belong. How could I of not seen it before?" She chuckled slightly, turning away from the distance. Rosie just smiled, glad to see the other mare finally content. Soon, the two new friends disappeared into the crowd, and Rosie introduced Brook to all the other horses...

* * *

Standing on a crest overlooking the fort, a black figure stood, looking down. A mare caught his eye, and it caught it's breath. After having come so far, wandered for so long...soon, they would be content at last. 


	13. Past & Future

_This was a new look_. Shining Brook peered into the water, staring at her cropped hair. All the other horses had the same shortness, but it felt weird to Brook. Where had her long, silky mane gone? She was unhappy to discover the hair missing. But that was how the world rolled, she supposed. Besides, with Rosie the Mustang as her friend, and the other kind horses of this place, she didn't mind so much that the humans were playing with her hair and cleaning her. In fact, she would of been surprised if they didn't. After all, having grown up in semi-captivity, she was used to being taken care of.

For the past few weeks, the 'company' - as the humans called it - had been put through several paces. They marched endlessly. It was boring work, to be quite honest. While she got to march next to Rosie, her legs got tired after an hour, and still they walked. Why they needed all this practice walking, Shining Brook had no idea. She was wary of these people. They'd killed the redskinned humans whom had cared so tenderly for her. But they seemed to treat their horses right, if not with a slight indifference. Indeed, sometimes Shining Brook suspected that she was only well and able bodied because the humans had need of her to be in prime condition. Thus, with her steel shining and her false eye glowing, she'd marched.

Examining herself from all angles, the mare decided that while it looked odd, it did keep her mane from getting tangled in the halter. With a snort, she turned away and leaned her head over the stall side to chat with Rosie.

* * *

For a long time, he watched and waited. The dark one knew that he couldn't go forward now. These humans weren't to be trusted. He had to approach when she was outside of the encampment. It had been nearly a month of waiting. He was getting frustrated, but patience was a virtue he'd collected in his many travels. Having waited this long, he could wait a little longer...

* * *

They were finally going outside! Apparently the Colonel of the fort had received news of need of the calvary to take care of some particularly vicious Injuns. The Colonel was mounted atop the buckskin called Ranger, who's face was impassive as he lead the company out onto the flat plains. They went in rows of five, each horse nearly flanking the other, another pacing close enough behind that slowing down could cause a serious traffic jam. They started at a smart pace, knowing that arriving punctuality could mean the difference between life and death for any white person.

Cresting a hill, they were starting down towards a little ravine when the world erupted beneath Brook's hooves again. From the bushes sprang dark skinned men, eyes wild, teeth bared savagely. Men laying silent with horses suddenly appeared as well, and a fleet of Indians stood upon the opposite crest of the hill. It was an ambush. These were not the people they were sent to take care of. Normally a simple rebellion like this would be put down. However, this was a freshly trained calvary, new to battle. They were astonished and dismayed as a rain of arrows fell upon them, and agile warriors slipped into the ranks to hack away with hatchets and other instruments to inflict pain.

Beside her, Rosie was screaming and rearing in terror, the roan mare having never been in the turmoils of war before. But Shining Brook had her previous experience. She knew that she had no choice but to trust in her rider, a gangly ginger-haired human who looked barely into his manhood. While she could not see his face, she felt his grip on her reins shaking with pure terror. Pulling out his revolver, he shot wildly, completely missing the target. The angered enemy turned his bloodshot eyes onto the perpetrator of the attempted assault. With a hoarse yell that caused even Shining Brook to shy away, he lunged, grabbing the saddle horn and her rider's coat, pulling the both. Jerked around, she whinnied in surprise and snorted in anger, arching her back slightly and then giving a half-rear.

Any hopes of staying on his horse lost, and with the Indian surprised by the movements of his horse, he proceeded to shoot down the red man. With a gasp, soon he was no more than another body added to the count. Freed of rider, Shining Brook didn't expect to stick around. Whirling, trying to find an exit out of the horrid field of battle, her heart stopped for a moment as she spotted a massive bulk shoving it's way between an Appaloosa and a calvary horse who were snapping at each other while their riders were distracted by other matters. Both men forcibly dismounted, the two geldings surprised by the third horses arrival, they all stared.

He was as big as she remembered. Goliath had followed her miles and miles from the mountains to the hills of the tribe to the plains of the white men. It was a shocking revelation and Shining Brook was bewildered as how to deal with it.

Apparently, though, Goliath had a plan. "Move it!" he bellowed, forcibly shoving Ranger out of the way as he made a beeline for the stunned blue roan. "You!" she exclaimed, eyes bulging.  
"No time. Keep going," he said sharply. "Follow me. I'll make a path." Being larger and stronger than most of the horses here, he plowed his way through. No humans paid him much attention, too busy upon killing each other. Soon, Goliath cleared the fighting field, Brook following carefully in his hoof steps. Then he broke into an all out gallop.

Charging after him, Brook wondered if she was trading fire for frying pan by following this frightening male whom had stalked her all the way here. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw a streak of buckskin and a flash of red roan. Rosie and Ranger, still kicking. But for how long? She had a desire to go back and pull them from safety, but Shining Brook had the vaguest feeling that Goliath wouldn't allow her. Soon, the screams of the dieing and the booms of guns and the whistles of arrows were far behind them. The two stood along, breathing heavily.

"Why did you follow me here?" Brook asked hesitantly, half-afraid, half-curious. Goliath hadn't really harmed her, but he'd done...peculiar things.  
"Sapphire, you are a special, special mare. I would not simply leave you to your own devices. You could of been hurt." This was so mother henish, so caring, so very Kougar-ish, Brook couldn't help but smile despite herself.  
"Are you...going to take me back to the mountains?"  
"No. I am going to ask you now, my Sapphire... would you willingly stay with me?" His big brown eyes pleaded silently with her. "If not, I realize that no matter how hard I try to keep you, you will escape me eventually. It is the way with all things."  
Shining Brook hesitated. Goliath had followed her all the way here, had helped her escape danger, was quite willing to protect her again. This strange dedication to her safety startled the mare. While Goliath was simply following instinct to protect and guard his mare, Brook saw it as something more. And perhaps it was.

"I...will stay for awhile. Just to see," she agreed hesitantly.

A slow understanding came between the two equines.

But it was not to last.

A ripple occurred in the air beside Shining Brook, a sudden gap seemed to occur in the very space beside her, a gap in the fabric of time. Before either mare or stallion could react, a metallic rope was around the mare's neck. The fluid metal tightened, obviously some futuristic invention intended to hold her. Physically she was yanked it, and while Goliath immediately attempted to follow, it was too late.

The window between Experiment One's world and Goliath's had been closed.


	14. Heart

_Fighting. That was what_ it had been from the start. Unable to recall how long she'd been out there, Experiment One did _not_ want to come back. Five men held the technologically advanced rope, heaving to pull the mare back to her old enclosure, a simple hall away. But the horse had a wild look in her eyes and she screamed and sneered and bucked, refusing to go, straining to return to the machine. In her mind, despair had already turned it into darkness. Her body had not yet given up though. While she knew in her heart and mind it was hopeless, she physically refused to give up. _It's not over. I refuse for it to be over._

But there was no choice in it for a horse living two millenniums away from where she truly belonged. At last, Experiment One had found her place in history, in time. But these humans refused to leave her be! _No, no, no! This can't be the end for me! _She roared her challenge for all to hear, lurching this way and that, lunging like she'd been trained in the calvary to do, teeth flashing, eyes as wild as a beasts. She hissed and bugled and wailed, but they one step after another, they literally dragged the mare into the glass environment built specifically for her needs.

"She's too aggressive! We've gotta sedate her or we won't get near enough to check her for damage," exclaimed a scientist nearby. One of the men holding her inside the room snorted.  
"Doesn't look at all hurt to me..."  
However, a needle eventually found it's way into Experiment One's flank, and slowly she stopped resistance, and her head drooped. She wanted to lay down. And so she did. While everyone knew that if she lay there too long, bad effects would take place, they let her rest for now, talking urgently amongst themselves. Finally, the group of humans dispersed, setting off to fetch the advanced scanning equipment to check the experiment's vitals and repair any damage taken.

* * *

The screaming awoke Kougar from his sleeping. Going to the edge of the glass wall, he tried to see into the hall. The yelling was incoherent, but it was definitely a horse's voice. Slowly, he heard it growing louder as the beast making those terrible noises of pure hatred eventually appeared. At first, he thought it was some kind of monster, made of total hoof and teeth. But slowly, with a growing horror, Kougar realized that this was the infamous Experiment One, the only one to have kept him company for so long. She was dragged biting and kicking and looking quite mad into his room with him.

Anxious for his own safety, he retreated to a safe distance, watching as they stabbed a needle into her, and the mare collapsed.

Cautiously he approached, peering down at the glazed, still form. Damaged in several spots, freshly bleeding from a cut to the ear, giving off an aura of pure hatred, Kougar barely recognized her. "What... what the hell happened, Kid?" he breathed.

* * *

The scanners placed at all angles over the mare, the scientists proceeded to take internal pictures using both old technology like x-raying and modern science that defied description. "She looked a little damaged. Especially in the leg. Looks like there's some kind of lead obstruction."  
"Bullet," grunted another scientist. The first nodded slowly in agreement.  
"Yeah. But otherwise, she's perfectly fine. I think all we need to do is patch her u - wait a minute. I'm picking up something." The first man glanced down at the control panel, turning a dial and flipping a switch before typing in a command. The image on the large screen zoomed towards her stomach, and emitted noises too high for the human air to recognize. Ultrasound. "Holy - !" The exclamation was left off.

"Get the boss. Now." The second scientist went running, his shoes squeaking audibly. All four of the men in the room gawked at the image, not truly believing the evidence right before their eyes.

Slow footsteps arrived. The sound of a door opening, closing. Dr. Bubbles entered the room. "What is it?" he asked impatiently. "Is there something wrong with Experiment One?"  
"Look," said a hushed voice of one of the men.

Finally glancing at the screen, Dr. Bubbles' face went chalk white. "N...no... but this... this could ruin everything!"

There was movement on the screen. Within Experiment One's stomach, a second heart beat.

**To Be Continued**

in

_Heart of Gold_


End file.
